


So This Is Love?

by The_Anxious_Artist



Series: Birth, Life, All The Way To Death [1]
Category: Not in a fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Late night spooky stuff, M/M, Original Character(s), Ouija Boards, Romance, Spoopy ghosts that grant wishes, Stalkers and Yanderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Artist/pseuds/The_Anxious_Artist
Summary: It's a late night and friends are over, they're laughing and chuckling away as they relive old embarrassing tales from school over a great ol' camp fire burning brightly and all of them are drunk as hell or all of them are trying to get drunk. This was going to be the start of the best week of vacation ever. Until something happened, find out soon!





	1. The Life Of The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something new, is it going to be good or bad?

It was a dark night, everyone was either drunk or getting drunk, the fire burnt bright, the embers flew into the dark blue skies. The six high school students were excited to be there, the oldest one named "Chester" being the most drunk of the group, he started another one of his stories.  
  
"So, back in middle school, Jess already knows this but... I was trying to be the best I could be so I was an edgy little fucker with a taste of romance novels and horror movies, I wore hoodies to school everyday, I tried to do cool edgy things but, I could never be super fuckin' edgy." Chester laughed along with all the others. "So, Jess and I met up with each other one day and just sat around watching movies all day, we ended up-" Jess cut him off, having enough of him blab on about their date, Jess didn't want the others to know he was gay. "Please don't tell them the rest" He said with a sad look on his face, hoping for some sympathy from his friend. "So it turns out he's gay!" Chester blabbed out though Jess' hands that tried to muffle him out the others heard it.

Rose being the only sober one stated something that might've helped Jess if said it correctly. "I mean Jess does date girls too." She would've taken another sip of her drink- a mocktail while Chester rambled on about whatever it was.   
  
After a while the group put out the fire and hid in their tents, all but two people were able to fall asleep, Robecca and Taylor were still awake, so they decided to go and do a little bit of exploring, they eventually found the perfect spot and took out an Ouija board and played with it, what were they thinking? They put their fingers on the planchette and Taylor asked the first question.  
  
"Are there any spirits willing to contact us?" They asked, not showing any fear in their voice, both of them got a response. "Yes." The Ouija board responded with a yes, so Taylor asked another question.

"Are you a good spirit?" The spirit responded with another yes, so, so far the session hasn't gone bad. Taylor kept asking the questions until things started getting out of hand with Taylor asking if the spirit had the ability to grant wishes.  
  
  
"Are you able to grant any wishes?" Taylor asked, hoping for an awesome response to it waited, they got the following response: "No, I don't grant wishes, I can cause people to fall in love however, do you have a crush that you love?" Taylor responded with a yes and said her crush's name out loud her crush was the quiet one of the group, the one that came in a hoodie and was as sober as Rose. His name was James. 

Jack had come along for the ride just to make sure someone else that was responsible was there, not just Rose being the only adult-like person. Taylor knew Jack didn't love her but, that never stopped her from trying. So the spirit tried it's best to grant Taylor's wish. It was very- easy to say the least since James had fallen asleep, he had a nightmare that night.

That morning seemed different, James woke up with an ominous headache, maybe he was drinking more than he thought, Chester was still throwing up behind a tree because of how much he drank, Rose woke up with a loud yawn while Jess was still asleep, Taylor was already searching for kindling and Robecca was cleaning up the mess everyone else left behind.   
  
"Nobody drinks anything tonight!" James shouted out, aiming it mostly towards Chester and Jess, the two heavy drinkers of the group. Rose smiled a bit with his adittude while James just looked around and sighed. "Look, we'll make tonight a party night but no alcohol." James changed his sentence to try and cheer them up. Chester finally stopped vomiting and smiled as Jess woke up. 

 "Well look who just woke up." Rose spoke with a cheery smile on her face. "Yeah thanks, also, could you not do that smile, it always freaks me o-out." Jess spoke wincing a bit because of his headache.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this shit." James said with a little growl able to be heard in his voice as Taylor returned. "I'm back with the kindling!" They yelled out to the rest of the group, James looked over at Taylor and blushed a bit. "Oh, hey Tay, glad your back!"  
  
They had another party night until the fire started to die and they were out of useable kindling so Rose went out to get some more and she stumbled upon Chester just sulking to himself so she brought him back to the group with two stacks of kindling. Robecca started to throw the kindling into the fire, bringing more life to the group. The mood became happy again as everyone had a few shots of alcohol. Once it was time to sleep James climbed into Taylor's tent and slept with her without her consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! I finished the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it and that's all that really matters, if you did enjoy it, expect more tomorrow, or Monday, who knows, I'm just excited I have this up finally! Also, sorry if this offends or triggers anyone, I'm proud of this though if you did enjoy it then KUDOS to you! Haha get the joke in that? Sorry for the short chapter, it'll get better, I promise >.>''


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they were preparing to just pack up and leave Taylor learned how James shows his affections and they're god damn terrified of what they had done.

Taylor had awoken from a nightmare and climbed out of her tent, not noticing James. She worked quickly to clean and pack her belongings. Rose was the next one to awake, since Rose was the oldest, she was the one able to drive all of them back so she started packing the other's belongings for them and packed them in the trunk. Chester and Jess woke up at the same time and started to help Taylor with the cleaning. Robecca woke up and organized everyone's belongings. James woke up and climbed out of Taylor's tent.   
  
"Good morning everyone!" James awoke with a smile as he stretched.

Taylor just ignored him and continued working. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, he went to go help Robecca organize everything. "Any moment now and we'll be ready!" Rose called out to the group excited to finally be leaving the campsite.  
  
Jess and Chester went to disassembling the tents, trying to figure out who's is who's and placing each tent by the person's belongings. Once they were done they were ready to drive back, Rose made no stops on the way. They made it home quicker than expected due to the traffic being so light, Jack was pretty annoyed that she didn't listen to him but the others didn't care. Rose drove each of them home, saving Taylor for last due to Taylor and Rose Living together in the same apartment.  
  
"We're home Tay..." Rose sounded tired yet serious as Taylor helped her unpack.

Rose and Taylor immediately set their camping supplies by the front door and they went to their rooms and fell asleep, forgetting to lock the front door. James was researching where Taylor lived so that he could do some grade A stalking. James eventually found her address and wrote it down along with her full name, exact height and exact weight.  Rose would've awoken a few hours later in a cold sweat.  
  
"Ah shit, why does that dream keep happening?" Rose would question herself out loud, knowing her roommate slept deeply. "I better go wash my face or something..." She'd mumble to herself getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her. Noticing her cat ears, "Wait, those weren't there before..." She thought to herself, confused. She tried to hide them as she opened the door and turned out the light.

Taylor woke up to her alarm, she hopped into the shower for five minutes and got dressed, Rose took a little longer so Taylor ended up walking to school. They couldn't shake the fear of being watched, so she just jogged, and then ran in fear that someone was chasing her. Who was chasing her? Who was trying to send her a sign that she should move away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I cannot wait to see what happens next, oh wait, how in the hell do I not know what's going to happen next, it's not like I don't know what I'm going to write for it. Sorry for another short chapter ;~;


End file.
